


one-up

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: A golden gift arrives in the mail.
Relationships: Kotonami Kanae/Mogami Kyoko
Kudos: 1





	one-up

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN. Requested by golden meliades on LiveJournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: Limoges

In the small pile of mail on her table, there is a package: a small box wrapped neatly in golden paper.

Kyoko kneels down and inspects it up close. There is a little golden ribbon striping up each side to meet at the top in a bow, and dangling from the bow is a small card, within which the following is written:

_**For:** _ _Mogami Kyoko_

_**From:** _ _NO ONE_

in painfully exact black letters.

Inside the box, after she gets the wrapping off without damaging it, is the second-most beautiful thing she has ever held in her hands. It is a rose, tiny and delicate pink, painted by hand with wide, careful strokes. Just below the lip of the curling petals, a ring of gold circles it- a hinge. Kyoko cracks it open and finds that it has a tiny space inside, into which is crammed a tightly rolled bit of paper.

This one says _To keep Princess Rosa in when you're not wearing her._ Nothing else.

Kyoko leaps to her feet and does a wild dance of delight around the room -- quietly, because her guardians are sleeping in the room beside her -- and plants a kiss right onto the flawless porcelain top. This surprise has made her completely forget how tired she is, so she puts her coat back on and dashes out into the dark and rain.

She has a best friend to bear-hug for as long as said best friend will let her.

She knows Moko-chan will pretend it wasn't her, but it was, it _totally_ was, who else could it be? It's just like her to send a gift and deny doing so, always searching for ways to be Kyoko's friend without seeming to do more than tolerate her existence. She is a silly, _ridiculous_ woman and Kyoko loves her more dearly than all the makeup and pretty things in the world.

It's not even her birthday yet.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Word is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
